highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mclaus/shrew
❝''' tba '''❞ — ??? to ??? |rank=Apprentice |mentor=?? |mentoring=N/A |parents= *Unknown (father) *Unknown (mother) |sibling/s= *Unknown (brother/sister) *Unknown (brother/sister) |mate/s=N/A |kit/s=N/A }} Shrewpaw is a handsome, short-furred solid brown tom with a feathery tail and long legs with dark green eyes. He’s quiet and observation, usually noticing things that not many do, along with being very thoughtful and sweet. However, he’s easily flustered and frightened, also being a little shy and nervous. He’s scared of the world and the future but tries to keep it to himself, along with other things. He inhabits WindClan as an Apprentice. 'Appearance' Heritage:'''Havana Brown(fur) Somali(tail) '''Description: Shrewpaw has a soft, usually uncomfortably ruffled, short haired, solid brown pelt. He's skinny, tall, and lanky. His body is evenly proportioned, with the exception of his strangely large paws. His eyes are a lush shade of green, seeming to shimmer in the sunlight. He has a bushy although feathery tail. Palette: : = Base : = Eyes Voice: Shrewpaw has a nervous, uneasy tone when he speaks. Scent: Shrewpaw has a very rustic scent; smelling like pine and bark. Gait: wip 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Cheerful * +''' '''Helpful * ±''' '''Nervous * ±''' 'Anxious ' * '''− Timid * −''' '''Hostile 'Likes' *The Moors *The Shade *Flowers & Feathers 'Dislikes' *Anxious Feelings *Death 'Goals' *Go To Another Gathering *Become A Warrior *Do More Nice Things For Lilacpaw 'Fears' *Corpses *The Future 'History' 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Age Range: 0-6 moons *Shrewpaw goes to battle with ThunderClan. **ThunderClan wins, Shrewpaw is sad and scared *Shrewpaw befriends Shrewpaw and Smokepaw *Shrewpaw and Lilacpaw go flower picking alone *Shrewpaw puts feathers in Lilacpaw's nest **Around this time, he begins to develop a slight crush on her *Shrewpaw notices that Larkpaw (Lilacpaw's brother) seems skeptical of him. This makes him nervous *Dom becomes Deputy! **Lilacpaw is extremely happy for her father. Although Shrewpaw is very happy for Dom as well, he becomes slightly jealous that he doesn't have a family *The other Apprentices talk about kits and how they want kits when they're older. Shrewpaw grows weary and nervous of the thought of the future. **Seeing him nervous, Spiderpaw tries to comfort him but Shrewpaw takes it the wrong way and it skeptical of him. *Shrewpaw goes battle training with some Apprentices and Dom 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|WindClan= :[[Lilacpaw|'''Lilacpaw]]/Apprentice/Best-Friend/dots/Trust 100% ::"Lilac is my best-friend! She's" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :[[Larkpaw|'Larkpaw']]/Apprentice/??/dots/Trust 30% ::"He looks at me funny.." :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this '''Trivia *Shrewpaw is an introvert *He uses big words to act more sophisticated/formal 'Quotes' ❝ quote ❞ — whomst 'Fanart' Shrewpaw.png|Shrewpaw Headshot By: 'AmethystPetal ' ____ Category:Blog posts